


Day Twenty Two: Handjobs

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony wants to do an experiment, and Steve is his subject.





	Day Twenty Two: Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind, totally behind, and I should be ashamed about that but THE RED SOX ARE WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS so I don't really care. Please enjoy my happiness.

“You want to what?” Steve’s stomach fluttered as he stared at his best friend, unsure if the words that had come through his ears weren’t a dream. Tony’s brown eyes didn’t look worried about Steve’s shock, making himself comfortable on the dark blue comforter of the dorm room bed. The duo always spent Wednesday nights together, as Bucky had opted to take a late night class in the middle of the week. The engineer was always busy with new inventions and whatever Ph.D. he was working on, yet he took the time to block ‘hump day’ (as Tony continued to call it despite Steve’s eyeroll) out for Steve. They never did much, homework or surfing through Netflix, but it always was comfortable and one of Steve’s favorite parts of his week. Sure, some of that had to to with Steve’s secret (“you are horrible at keeping secrets” “Shut up, Buck”) crush on the genius, whose smile and witty comments had wormed his way into the blonde’s heart over three years of knowing each other. And despite what Bucky continued to suggest, Steve had no intention of pushing his feelings onto his friend. If friendship was all he got with Tony, then he was content with it. 

But Tony had never played by the same rules as Steve. 

“It’s not like we’re teenagers, Steve-o.” The nickname seemed aimed to ease the tension between them, Tony glancing down at his phone as if he  **hadn’t** just dropped a bombshell onto his friend. “And I know from Sharon that you're not afraid of a little tonsil play in the bedroom.” 

“Tony!” Steve’s cheeks rose with color at the statement, squirming when hearing mention of his ex. He never liked talking about his sex life, especially with someone who tended to occupy too many fantasies when Steve had time in the shower. 

“It’s just a kiss.” The casual voice that was being used melted away when Steve crossed his arms, Tony dropping the phone to the nightstand. Being Tony’s full focus was always an intense feeling for Steve, who tried to keep his breath even when hearing the softer voice enter his tone. “I just...look, I had a bit of a wake-up call last Friday-” 

“At the party?” The college’s social at the start of the school year was one of the more popular events, but Steve didn’t remember seeing Tony too much at the party. He’d spent his time talking to Sam Wilson, a new student he’d gotten to know through the first two weeks of school. They shared a history class together, and Steve felt a compatible friendship blooming with the laid back man. It had been a fun night, getting to introduce Bucky to his classmate and laughing through their instant conflicting chemistry. Steve hadn’t seen two people fight their way into that fast a friendship since...well, him and Tony. 

“Yeah, that.” There was a weird edge to Tony’s voice that caught Steve’s interest, seeing a scowl tugging at the man’s lips before he shook his head and leaned back on his elbows. “And so I got curious about...something.”

“And you need to kiss someone, why?” 

“Not  **someone** ,” Tony clarified, as if Steve’s question was absurd. “If I just needed some random person to make out with, I could call anyone in my phone. There are specific variables that I need in order to come to a conclusive answer for my hypothesis.”

“You only toss in pointless science jargon when you’re nervous.” Steve’s observation of Tony’s behavior wasn’t unusual, but the tensing of the scientist’s shoulders was. 

“Stop analyzing me; you know that psycho-mumbo jumbo gives me hives.”

“You can’t be allergic to a school of thought.”

“I prefer ‘soft science’.” 

“Unlike your hard science involving random kissing?” Steve arched his eyebrow and tried not to let the minor bubble of excitement show on his face at the thought of following through with Tony’s request.

“You’re not random.” A moment of silence fell between them, Tony’s eyes refusing to back down from Steve’s own gaze. The history major wanted to push the topic, questioning the weird energy that’d come between them for nearly a week. Each time they talked, Steve felt like there was more to say, and yet he couldn’t get the questions he really wanted to ask off his tongue. Even now, knowing there was  **something** lurking under Tony’s body language, he couldn’t push himself to ask. Tony finally glanced down to his nails, feigning an indifference Steve knew he didn’t feel. “Unless you’ve got a secret love you’re not telling the class about.”

“You’re one of my best friends, Tony. If I was dating someone, you’d know. ” He hoped to ease the stuffy air with his words, sending a smile at the calculated look sent his way. If Steve was more insecure about his friendship with the genius, he’d assume that the look he was giving showed signs of disbelief. But he’d never lied to Tony. Well, except for his feelings; but that wasn’t something he could think about at the moment. 

“Then you’ll do it?” The question wasn’t  **really** a question, Steve knowing that anything but an affirmative answer would upset Tony. And even if the rapid heartbeat hurt his chest from just thinking of giving into the request, Steve was already moving closer to the edge of his bed. 

“Isn’t this going to make things weird?” Steve hadn’t hidden his interest in men as well as women, which seemed to catch newcomers off guard when meeting his group of friends. People always assumed it would be Tony, who enjoyed trying many positions and kinks in bed, that would be more liberal with his curiosities. Steve knew better than to hope for that to be true, as Tony always kept his sex talks about women. He could give his opinion on men without hesitation, and told Steve more times than not how physically attractive he was. Yet it’d never culminated into wanting to become...intimate with another man. 

Well, until three minutes ago. Now the brunet was eagerly pushing up on the bed when Steve sat down, one leg dangling over the edge while squirming closer to Steve’s thigh. Hands didn’t hesitate to snag Steve’s shirt, dragging him to turn the way that best suited Tony’s needs. It wasn’t unusual to be manhandled by the man who used his hands to express himself any chance he got. Tony liked to touch his friends, whether it was an arm around the shoulders or his hand on their back. So having Tony climbing into his lap normally wouldn’t cause his spine to tighten or his dick to rouse between his legs. His face felt flushed when Tony pushed up onto his knees, straddling him with enough height to make Steve look up at the face now perched over his. Instinctively, Steve swallowed, hands trying not to shake when grasping Tony’s waist to help keep him steady. 

“You’re sure about this?” It was the only thing Steve could say to convince himself that he was okay with whatever Tony answered, knowing either response was going to be hard to accept. Nervously, his teeth snagged his lower lip, and Tony’s hips gave a squirm in Steve’s touch when the engineer took notice of the movement. 

“You have no idea.” But the man in his grasp gave a grin that showed no weakness or hesitation, fingers sliding up the blonde’s neck with a soft touch that made Steve’s eyes flutter shut. It was a teasing brush on heated skin, and his lips fell open a second before Tony’s mouth pressed into his own. 

The kiss was explosive. The bitterness of coffee was expected, but the blend of Tony’s natural taste was intoxicating for Steve. He’d kissed people before in all sorts of ways; during first dates, mid-fight, after a drowsy round of morning sex. He knew what kissing felt like. But none of those exchanges were as intimate as this. His hands grasped tightly to Tony’s waist as he deepened the kiss, shivering at the tongue that seeped into his mouth without permission. It was effortless to lean his head back, like they’d been kissing for years. Tony’s body squirmed closer, almost feeling desperate in Steve’s grasp when trying to press closer. Hips that had perched over his own dropped instantly, and the low moan that rushed out of his throat matched the arousal shooting through his stomach. He tried to keep from pushing up into the sensation, but having a lap full of needy Tony didn’t help his restraint. 

“Tony,” he mumbled when breaking apart to breathe against bruised lips, unsure of how to continue. 

"Again." Tony didn’t seem to care about what Steve planned to say, lips capturing another heated kiss. Steve took it without hesitation, hands starting to slide over the sturdy back of the college student sitting over him. Their hips were glued together, rubbing with each small movements of their kiss. Tony’s hands weren’t idle, either, pressing against Steve’s chest before lowering against his abs. The teasing touch jerked Steve’s body up, and Tony’s pleased moan felt perfect against his lips.  “Need to touch you.” 

Hot callused hands snuck under his shirt, making Steve hiss and pull away from the heavy kiss. 

“Wait, we should talk.” His breathing was heavy as he looked up at Tony, whose eyes were dilated and full of the same arousal that Steve felt aching through his body. The engineer’s frown was quick to appear, and Steve couldn’t help dropping his gaze down to observe the dark flush of Tony’s lips. His hands hadn’t stopped moving, feeling the heated skin under Steve’s shirt while he spoke. 

“Don’t wanna talk; wanna feel you.” Steve’s stomach was riddled with goosebumps at the growl in Tony’s voice, and he dropped his forehead against the shoulder hunched over him. Logic wanted to break through, pull away from Tony and talk about the desire he could feel buzzing under his classmate’s fingers. But having his friend, his longtime crush, rocking into his body eagerly was fuzzing his mind, and he clutched at the back of Tony when the seductive lips started to nibble along Steve’s neck. “Steve, let me touch you.” 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered weakly, muscles useless when Tony’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his sweatpants. His thighs parted without hesitation, head falling back when hot fingers wrapped around his dick. His tip was already leaking from the kisses and unconscious grinding, the scrape of Tony’s palm arching Steve’s hips in pleasure. And even if Tony had never delved into the realm of homosexuality, he was a genius with his hands. The calculated strokes against Steve’s cock were mind-melting, and his body trembled as it tried to thrust into each jerk of Tony’s touch. The thighs above him gave him little room to wiggle or chase the pleasure cresting in his stomach without knocking Tony off his lap. It felt like high school, rushed and new despite the number of partners the men had already experimented with. Because Tony was more than just a sexual escapade; Tony was everything Steve wanted to call  **his** . 

Lust-filled pants were hot against Tony’s neck as Steve leaned forward, needing to anchor himself with teeth pressing into tan skin. The engineer’s moan of approval and tightening of his hand showed no complaint of the pain, the tempo rising with each swipe of Steve’s tongue against the bruised skin. Sweat formed against the back of the blonde’s neck, and he desperately wanted to shed his clothes and  **feel** the squirming body above him, flesh to flesh. His words failed him in his request, trying to widen his thighs to give Tony’s fingers more room to explore. A smooth roll of his palm over the underside of Steve’s sensitive tip had the history major gasping, rushing far too close to the edge to stop. Almost out of his mind from the sensation, Steve barely picked up on the heavy hardness rutting into his thigh, rocking in motion to the rhythm being perfected against his dick.     

“Steve, fuckfuck **yes** , Steve.” A needy gasp at the end of his name passing through his crush’s lips was the final straw.

“Oh, God.”  Steve’s body thrust up without restraint as he finally tipped over the cliff. His orgasm was intense, white lights making him close his eyes tight and clutch to the ass on the man still grinding down into his body. His thighs jerked from the spasms, the movements seeming to rub Tony’s own arousal just enough to set him off. The thin material between their pants did little to hide the twitching now pulsing against his leg, Steve’s face flushing with a weird sense of pride at the feeling. Tony’s free hand had clutched to his neck in the throes of his orgasm, where it stayed as the genius tried to catch his breath. Steve wanted to fall back against his bed, but stayed upright when he felt his friend start to sway, moving his hands to re-stabilize Tony again. Sated eyes barely opened as Tony let out a final breath, dropping down to knock foreheads with Steve. The pain was minor, barely making the blond wince, but caught his attention enough to see the slow smirk tease his friend’s lips. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Unsure how to respond, Steve scowled, feeling his heart clench at the thought of Tony’s ‘experiment’. But like the genius he was, Tony caught on far quicker than Steve could pull away, his hand sliding from the back of his neck to cup the sweaty cheek of the history major. “A  **good** unexpected that would have happened after the kiss regardless of the experiment, Rogers. Don’t get so gloomy.” 

“I’m not gloomy.” He was, but he refused to admit it. Tony scoffed before leaning closer, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s with an affectionate edge that caught the man off guard. 

“You look how I felt when I saw you getting chummy with Sam at the party.”

“Sam? Sam Wilson?”

“I don’t bother learning last names of rivals; gives them the impression they’re worth my time.” Despite the arrogant farce, Steve saw the flicker of jealousy cross over Tony’s face. Brain slowed by the orgasm, Steve took a moment to realize the implication of the words.

“You got jealous of me and Sam? But we’re just classmates. I think he’s into Bucky and-and you’re  **straight** .” 

“Yup, straight as an arrow.” Then the hand around Steve’s sensitive dick squeezed, making him hiss from overstimulation. “After being fed through a wood chipper, apparently.”  

“So you...like me?” Steve’s question was met with a tensed back, a squirm on his lap and avoidance of eye contact proving that Tony’s anxiety had shot up at the question. “And the experiment-”

“I told you the truth, sweetcheeks.” Lips leaned down to press a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth, a slight tremor proving Tony wasn't pulling his leg. He probably **didn't** mean for the 'experiment' to go that far, but Tony had never been good to resisting things he wanted. Once he got a taste, like Steve, reason and logic flew out the window. The engineer pulled away before the history major could respond to the kiss, but didn’t go far, skimming his words against the pink cheek he wasn’t cradling against his palm. “You weren’t random.” 

“Seems like a rigged experiment,” Steve breathed out weakly, enjoying the shiver that crept through his spine when Tony’s mouth reached his ear.

“Controlled experiments are justifiable in the context of observing an independent variable-”

“I like you too, Tony.” He cut off the rambling man with another kiss, securing an arm around Tony’s waist before falling back on the bed. Tony followed without protest, seeming pleased by the hum vibrated against Steve’s lips. 

Bucky walking in on them during round two of their ‘experiment’ was far less pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> I torture Bucky far too much. But it's so worth it. And Stony would be the couple that would always get caught. Anyways, hope that you liked the story! This is the longest one yet, I think? Kudos, comments, and come check me out on Tumblr 'CrimsonWritesStony' 
> 
> Day Twenty Three: Size Difference


End file.
